


Would Be Rapture

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Cheating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: She was Bill's, but Eric didn't care.
Relationships: Eric Northman/Sookie Stackhouse
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67
Collections: Flash Fuck Around 2020





	Would Be Rapture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corina (CorinaLannister)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts).



She was still Bill's, but Eric didn't care. Sookie didn't either if the way she was kissing him was any indication. He could feel the warmth of her hands piercing his skin as she ran them down his neck and then up his sides, under his shirt, which he shrugged off as soon as he could. Most of all, he could smell her blood as it rushed to her face and her lips. 

"Bill could walk through that door any minute," she said, pulling away but not far enough to indicate that she really wanted to stop. 

"Uninvite him," Eric pulled her back into contact with him by grabbing her hips. He liked the thought of Bill Compton hitting an invisible wall when he tried to walk into the house, forced to stand outside and watch. 

"What? Eric, no…"

He cocked his head, smirking. "Then we had better be quick."

Eric lifted Sookie onto the counter, pushing her legs apart with his body while she gasped. If she wasn't going to stop him, he wasn't going to stop. He pushed his palms up her thighs, willing her body heat to him. Underneath her dress, he could feel that her silky thong was already damp. Eric pulled them off without flourish even though what he really wanted was to rip all of her clothing to shreds. 

In his myriad of years, Eric had fucked thousands, if not more. He'd chosen celibacy in times of boredom and returned to debauchery in heightened moments of ecstasy thanks to it. But he had never wanted someone as much as he wanted Sookie. If she wanted him because fucking around on Bill was exciting, he didn't really care. 

"Eric…" Sookie put her palms flat on his chest and pushed. It was half hearted at best, and she still had her legs around him. 

"Yes, Sookie." Her name rolled off of his tongue languidly, like he was tasting it. He kissed her neck, scraping it with his fangs on purpose. Her little cry wasn't just one of surprise, and she put her hand to the trickles of blood oozing from the two nicks. 

Eric took her hand, kissed her wrist, taking in the scent of the blood flowing just underneath the skin. He kissed her palm, tasting the salt of her sweet. Then, closing his eyes, he pulled her fingers into his mouth and savoured her taste. 

He could have drained her right there. Eric pictured her body succumbing to his bite as her life flowed out of her and down his throat. It would be beautiful. It would be rapture. And then it would be over, a complete waste for one fleeting moment in an entire sea of time. He could give her that curse of time, but that bright, flavorful blood would disappear along with her soul. No, he liked Sookie as she was--heart beating, breath hitching as she undid his trousers.

"God, I'm gonna regret this," she swore under her breath as Eric pushed his cock into her. She might have been Bill's, but at the moment, Sookie wanted him.


End file.
